


The Beginning

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: After the fire Regina and Emma have been becoming close friends, except Regina's boyfriend takes exception to their friendship.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a saga, I hope you enjoy it and I would like to thank everyone for commenting on Part 1.

The Beginning of them falling in love started after Emma saved Regina from the fire but now things were escalating, Emma was a bit more popular because of her heroics but some people did not take it kindly of her talking to Regina.

Robin was the star quarterback and Regina’s boyfriend, they were Story Brooke’s power couple of senior year in high school, Robin did not like Emma talking to his girlfriend, he was exceptionally jealous and stubborn.

Emma and Regina became close friends and he was angry as hell, to him Emma was a freak that had no right to any friends, it was no secret that Emma was different than him and it often put her at odds with everyone who thought the same as Robin but after her heroics that night of the fire when she saved Regina’s life.

Well to say there was a lot more people who were more supportive of her, Robin watched his girlfriend talking to Emma one day and he snapped at her, full view of the entire towns people, Robin was one of the suitors that Regina’s mother paired her with but Regina did not feel it… the spark was missing between him and her.

Emma on the other hand, well the more time Regina spent with her, the more the sparks between flew, she loved spending time with Emma and Emma loved spending time with Regina, Emma’s attitude was different now because she did not care if people knew she was different than anyone else, she got herself checked by the doctor and she was fully functioning and hell she would be able to get her wife pregnant and they could have kids though the kids would be all girls.

No male chromosomes in the mix, just 2 female DNA creating life and the doctor warned her that there would be a chance that if she was to get married and have a family then there would be a chance that some hers and her wife’s children would be different like her.

Emma was resigned to the fact she would be alone till the end, nobody would want a freak like her but the doctor simply smiled and “You never know, your future wife might just be sitting with you” he said and she snorted.

Robin was shouting and screaming at Regina in the middle of the diner in front of everyone, her friendship with Emma had snapped Robin’s last nerve and he was firing vile names about Emma, Regina’s fist clenched and her eyes watered as Robin was screaming at her.

What happened next made Emma angry as hell as she stepped into the diner and she witnessed what happened next, shouting and screaming Regina told Robin to go fuck himself.

Robin raised his hand and Regina closed her eyes as she felt the sharp sting of the back of his hand colliding with her cheek, the force of it knocking her down hard, Robin kicked her hard and the diner watched in horror as he continued to beat her, Regina was curled in a ball and whimpering softly and Robin went to continue to strike her when he was knocked down hard by a flying tackle.

 

Emma was pissed and nothing was going to stop her, Ruby and Belle helped Regina to the booth nearby and Ruby’s granny handed her an ice pace for the bruise on Regina’s jaw, Emma was punching Robin repeatedly before kicking him hard before leaving him on the ground sobbing.

The star quarterback for the towns team was a broken mess, Regina’s mom arrived to find out what happened to her daughter and her first thought was that it was Emma when she saw Robin curled on the floor sobbing, even he blamed it on Emma saying she went berserk and attacked him and Regina in a jealous rage.

Emma was expecting the Diner customers to stand up for him except for Ruby and Belle but something happened that even she did not see coming, all the customers came to her rescue telling the events of what happened and Granny had security footage from the attack.

Robin’s parents dragged Robin away, they were sickened by his actions towards Regina, mean whilst Regina was taken away to the hospital to be checked and she held onto Emma’s hand tight not letting go, her thumb caressing the bruises on Emma’s knuckles.

Regina’s mother watched the 2 sitting there in silence holding hands and Regina leaned in and rested her head-on Emma’s shoulder, her right eye was swollen shut and she had a nasty bruise on her jaw, she got herself checked out by the doctor who checked Emma a few days ago.

Regina was sore all over and bruised but luckily there was no serious harm done, no broken bones but she was advised to stay off her feet for next month or so just to recover.

Emma brought Regina’s school work around after school and they worked it together before sitting and laughing about, Regina’s mother was in the kitchen when Emma poked her head in “Miss Mills, Regina is asleep so I’m going to go home” Emma said.

“Hold on Emma, can we talk for a minute please?” Regina’s mother asked and Emma nodded her head placing her hands in the pockets of the red leather jacket.

“Sure, Miss Mills” Emma said as she walked into the kitchen fully.

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for my daughter Emma, you’ve been a good friend to her” Regina’s mother said “I’ve never seen Regina this happy since her father was alive” she said deep in thought before shaking out the memory “I can see you like my daughter Emma, as more than a friend” she said and Emma nodded her head biting her lower lip “Is this the part where you kill me and bury my body in the woods?” she asked joking and Regina’s mother laughed.

“No, but I want it known Emma that as much as I like you, I don’t want you and my daughter to be… together” Regina’s mother said “I don’t think it would be wise considering she is normal and you’re…” Emma nodded raising her hand to cut Regina’s mother off “You got nothing to worry about Miss Mills, as far as I can see” Emma walked to the door before looking to Regina’s mother “Freaks don’t get a happy ever after” and with that she was gone leaving behind a stunned Regina’s mother.

Regina’s mother smiled “Everyone deserves to be happy” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Part 2, Part 3 will be coming soon once it's finished.


End file.
